URC:Double Redheads
by Axis of an Oracle
Summary: First Installment of the Uncommon Romance Chronicles(URC). Harry dumps Ron for a certain blonde. Ron starts to lose it. Who starts to comfort him? shonen-ai R&R please!


*** Double Redheads Part of the Uncommon Romance Chronicles Harry Potter Axis of an Oracle ***  
  
Ron Weasley stared at the open fields of Hogwarts as a flock of birds flew by. 'Harry. I miss you.' Ron reminisced about his short romance with the famous spectacled boy. He could remember their first Christmas together at Hogwarts officially a couple. The redhead smiled at the thought of that special moment with his loved one as they gave each other the same gift. A plaque with a small picture frame and a small message engraved on the gold board: "To my bestfriend. Friends forever, Lovers for all eternity."  
  
Ron slapped himself, "Get a hold of it Ron! He left because of your stupidity and possessive nature! Now he's with that Slytherin slut!!" Ron practically scowled at that last sentence and grimaced even more when he saw the two lovebirds walking hand in hand towards the courtyard.  
  
Ron couldn't believe how Harry ended up with Draco and how Draco ended up with Harry. It just wasn't possible. They've always fought each other since the beginning and there was a point where Harry even hated the blonde. But he had eased up on the Slytherin when Draco confessed his feelings and his "undying love" for Harry Potter.  
  
The redhead hung his head and went inside the castle.  
  
***  
  
Harry stopped in front of the bathroom after studying with Draco about charms, potions, and transfiguration. He was amazed on the lack of knowledge the blonde secretly kept away from everyone.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Um.Harry? Can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure Draco, what's it about?"  
  
Draco dragged Harry to a secluded area inside the main castle. "Can you teach me the lessons in our class?" the blonde asked with pitiful eyes.  
  
"WHAT??? After bragging to everyone that you're like number one?? .. Okay, which topic?"  
  
"Everything," the Slytherin simply stated.  
  
"What the hell??? All??? I'll call Hermione; she'll help us. I hope.." Harry said walking out of the shaded area.  
  
"NO! Don't tell anyone, please. It will ruin my reputation." Harry stared at Draco, he knows that Draco's world will crumble if he lost his dignity.  
  
"Fine." Harry sighed, "8 pm tonight at the library."  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
Harry wiped his forehead and went inside the boy's bathroom.  
  
Harry washed his face in the sink and swabbed his face with small strands of tissue paper. He looked up and was surprised to see Ron standing before him arms crossed. Harry's smile shrank into a sad pout at his former bestfriend.  
  
Ever since he had his affair with Draco, Ron distanced himself from the spectacled boy. Harry was confused by Ron's hostility, and was wondering whether to be sad because he might lose his friendship, or become angry at Ron's harsh judgment of the Slytherin.  
  
"Hello Ron..." Harry said looking at that figure, void of emotions. Ron clenched his fists staring at the floor clearly showing anger, "I hope you're happy Harry."  
  
"Ron I.-"  
  
"How could you Harry!!! I thought we were perfect. meant to be." Ron snapped looking at the spectacled boy with tears in his eyes. "Ron.I..we weren't." Harry stood stumbling over his own words.  
  
"Harry Potter. I still love you. and I will always love you 'till the end of time. Please come back," Ron said offering his hand to the brunette.  
  
Harry stared at the hand, "I'm sorry Ron. But I love Draco." Ron's face contorted in rage hearing the bastard's name from his former bestfriend. "HOW CAN YOU LOVE HIM, ESPECIALLY AFTER HE TRIED TO THREATENED YOU ABOUT OUR RELATIONSHIP???? HE'S A BASTARD HARRY!! YOU KNOW THAT! SO HOW CAN YOU SAY YOU LOVE HIM???" Ron screamed at Harry.  
  
This time it was Harry's face that flared up, "NO! YOU LISTEN TO ME WEASLEY! DRACO LOVES ME AND I LOVE HIM! HE'S WONDERFUL, THOUGHTFUL, AND FRIENDLY!! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE HE'S WITH ME AND NOT YOU!! THAT'S IT! YOU'RE JEALOUS BECAUSE I SAVE THE WORLD, HOGWARTS, AND YOUR PATHETIC, MISERABLE ASS!!!"  
  
Ron's whole body took the beating and it battered his heart. Harry gasped at his words, not meaning what he said about Ron. "Ron.. I.I'm so sorr-"  
  
"Save it! I get it!!" Ron snapped walking away. "Ron please.I..," Harry pleaded forgiveness for the ultimately harsh words he said.  
  
Ron stopped at the entrance, "I hope you're happy Harry.Because when the time comes and he or anyone breaks your heart, you're not receiving any comfort from me." With that the redhead walked away.  
  
"RON!!!" Harry screamed. He was left to deal with the guilt of making Ron feel even worse and tearing their friendship into threads.  
  
*** Ron just stared at the moon. 'Harry's right.I am jealous because I was never able to give him happiness like what Draco can now.' Tears started to fall on his face as he wrapped his knees to his chest and sobbed.  
  
"Ron???"  
  
Ron's hands quickly brushed his tears off as he stared at the figure beside him. To his surprise it was Oliver Wood, the Quidditch keeper and captain of the Gryffindors. He was expecting Hermione, or maybe one of his brothers, but in front of him was the handsome teen.  
  
"Are you okay?" "I'm fine Oliver.I really am.." Ron started to laugh, a fake one that was obviously forced.  
  
"No you aren't, you're crying." Oliver said pointing to the wet marks on his cheeks. "Please don't cry Ron. You're cuter when you're happy, and I like that," Oliver said as he watched Ron's eyes turn into saucers.  
  
'Me?? Cute?? Do.Does Oliver li..like me?'  
  
"I heard your argument with Harry," Oliver said, gazing into the sky, "I was there too. I was inside the bathroom before you started your argument. My wand fell inside the toilet and you won't believe what I had to go through to get that stupid stick!" The smaller redhead planted a visual of Oliver "fishing" and laughed at the thought. Oliver smiled happy to see the energetic boy lively again.  
  
Oliver's fingers reached out to hold Ron's hand. Ron gawked at the gesture then stared intently at Oliver. Oliver smiled and stared at Ron's beautiful eyes, looking into its depths. Ron's eyes lit up when he saw what he was searching for in the captain's eyes. Oliver then leaned closer until his lips touched Ron's. Ron returned the kiss without worries or problems. When they finally parted Ron asked Oliver, "Why me?" Oliver smiled and kissed Ron again before replying, "Because you saw me when I was invisible, when I didn't love anyone, and you saw me as a friend, not a common Gryffindor, not the Quidditch captain, but a man, worthy of loving people like you."*  
  
"Now let's go inside." Ron grinned at Oliver's remark and stood up. They walked hand in hand towards the castle.  
  
"I do believe you owe Harry an apology."  
  
Ron ran his eyes over Oliver, "Yes. I believe I do."  
  
"Then I'll accompany you and tell them of your new relationship," Oliver said running towards the Gryffindor portrait.  
  
"No.not yet Oliver. when I finally earn his trust once more." Ron remarked staring at the ground.  
  
Oliver lifted his chin," Anything you say, love." Ron beamed and kissed Oliver again, this time with more passion. When they broke their kiss, they began to find Harry to apologize.  
  
'Maybe Harry and I weren't meant to be. He's with his love and I've got my seeker. I bet Harry will be happy for me as I will be happy for them. But now, I want to be heal our broken friendship.' Ron looked at Oliver for the last time and blushed as Oliver smiled back at him.  
  
"We make quite a pair don't we, Ron?" Oliver asked Ron.  
  
"What do you mean??" Ron asked confused.  
  
"A double redhead romance..." Oliver stated simply. Ron laughed, "That we are Oliver, that we are."  
  
~Fin~  
  
(A/N) Author's Notes: Hey!! How'd you like it??? I know the pairing's kinda off. Read the title "Uncommon Romance Chronicles", you'll get the picture. Anyway, I hope you'll review me or send any comment.Hate it? Love it? Any comment's fine. Just a comment. Expect more stories with different pairings soon enough. The other pairings on other animes, depend on your suggestions for future "Uncommon Romance Chron." Just remember, the pairings have to be rare.Ok?? If you have suggestions that is. please include the PAIRING OF YOUR DESIRED CHOICE AND WHICH ANIME.. I desperately need suggestions.. So please.. Oh!!! Do you want a sequel for this? I wasn't planning to give out one, but it all depends on your reviews and comments, suggestions, etc. So. for the meantime, think of a nice pairing for the "URC"! Ja ne! 


End file.
